Black and White Stars
by Sparklybutterflies1
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a pop star who can sing, dance, and play guitar. She has the special ability to see their feeling and some of their thoughts when she looks into someone's eyes. Amu and Utau become popular in their new school, making many friends, but when she looks into the eyes of two guys, she finds herself making something a little more than just friends.
1. Chapter 1 Starting Line

"Wait! Utau! I'm coming!" Amu screamed, running as fast as she can to catch up to Utau.

"You were to slow, we're going to be late for school," Utau glared at Amu.

Amu glares back at Utau and says, "I'm not the one who stayed up all night singing! Our house is huge, if you sing, the echos will travel all around the house, everyone can hear your screeching voice. It puts people not to sleep... But makes them have have a heart attack."

"Hah hah very funny."

In the distance they heard a bell,'ding'.

"Uh-oh!" Amu looks back at Utau and says,"The last person to school has to buy ice cream after school!" Amu broke into a run and started dashing for school.

"I can't run! I'll sweat and ruin my make up! AMU!" Utau sighed.

"Girlygirl..." Amu muttered under her breath, still running.

When Amu made it to school, the halls were already empty with no students; all the students went to class already. "A high school in Tokyo sure is big," Amu muttered. "Just wear is the tenth grade classrooms?" Amu heard some quiet footsteps coming towards her around the corner. Curious, Amu peak her head around to see a guy with cat ears and a tail.

"Hey, what are you doing around the school little kid, you should be in class." The boy said.

"I'm not a little kid." Amu said annoyed. "It's you that resembles a pole."

Unaffected by the insult, the boy just smirked and moved a little closer until his face was an inch away from Amu's. "Oh really? At least I'm not flabby like you... Amu."

Amu narrowed her eyes at the sound of her name. Wondering how he knew her name, Amu took a closer look at the boy with blue hair. He looked pretty cute actually. He looked about 15 or 16, the same age as her. 'The cat ears match his personality perfectly...' Amu thought.

"Are you a dog?" Amu blurted out unconsciously, knowing in a way, it might make him mad.

His calm face finally disappeared. He looked a little mad, like that insulted him. Saying nothing, his cat ears disappeared and he just glared at Amu.

Amu glared back at him, but felt a little guilty when she saw the hurt in his eyes. His eyes had the trace of hurt, betrayal. Yet there was also a special line of love connecting him to-. His eyes shifted away and became hard and cold when someone else showed up, with Utau.

"Ikuto, you are supposed to be in class." said a guy with pure blonde hair.

'That cat boy's name must be Ikuto,' Amu thought.

Amu noticed how the two guys both glared at each other. Amu and Utau's gaze caught each others for a while, Utau seemed to know why they were glaring. Her eyes said it was some past fight they had. The blonde hair guy's name was Hotori Tadase. It seemed like Tadase and Utau were step siblings. Utau took tadase's side, breaking the promise she made with Ikuto she made.

Tadase, noticing Amu, he stops the glare war,"You must be Hinamori Amu, Utau told me alot about you. I'm Utau's step sibling,Tadase. I also check the halls to make sure everyone goes to class. Kinda like a hall monitor."

Amu saw that in Tadase eyes, that he was known as the school's white prince. Ikuto was known as the black prince, or as Tadase likes to call him, the black cat. (The black cat is a symbol for unlucky) Tadase had hatred for Ikuto ever since kindergarten. 'For 11 years... That's a long time to hate someone.' Amu thought. Playing innocent, Amu replied,"You never told me you had a brother Utau." Amu said dully.

Utau shrugged.

"Your class is Star10C, Ikuto," His eyes tightened at the name."Will show you there."

Without saying anything, Ikuto lead the way with Amu following behind,

"Will Amu be okay with Tadase in her class?"Utau said worriedly.

"Hinamori Amu... Perhaps..." Tadase said.


	2. Chpater 2 The Rumors

**Amu: Great... What's this chapter about?**

**Tadase: ... It has me in it...**

**Ikuto: More me...**

**Utau: WHA- I'm not in it at all! Not even my name is mentioned! **

**Spark: ..-_-.. Action**

"Hey," Ikuto said expressionless when he entered the class room.

"Ikuto, you are 15 minutes late for school." Said a teacher.

Amu stepped in, "Nikaidou-sensei... Sorry, I was running around school looking for class, but this school is so huge! So Ikuto helped my find it." Amu said shyly, smiling. Amu heard the class gasp. She could see in Nikaidou's eyes that he found Amu's smile breathtaking.

"Y-yeah," Nikaidou stuttered,"Why don't you you sit over there by..." Nikaidou frantically looked around. "You can sit next to Ikuto, since you already know him so well."

"Thank you," Amu says politely as she walks to her seat by Ikuto.

"Umm... Hinamori-san, could you pass me that pencil I dropped under your desk please?" A boy from behind Amu asked.

"Of course," Amu bent down to pick it up and turned around. "Be careful not to drop it next time. Wouldn't it suck if you lost all your pencils because of that?" Amu smiled.

"Well, actually, That was just an excuse to be able to talk to you." He smiled sheepishly.

_'I don't like this guy,'_ Amu thought, _'He's selfish and he only thinks of himself. He failed kindergarten once, who fails kindergarten? If I wasn't famous he would even be talking to me right now.'_ Amu shook her head. "How do you know my name?" Amu said innocently, even though she already knew.

The whole class scoffed, even the teacher. "Oh, I think everyone knows your name, Hinamori Amu." A short girl with long blonde hair said, her name was Rima. "You're more popular than Utau! I'm Rima."

Amu turned her back to the boy behind her. "Rima, that's a cute name."

Rima looked offended,"Don't call me cute." Rima's eyes were a slight golden color, lighter then Amu's. She seemed innocent enough. She was one of the girls who hated any girl who liked Ikuto. But she liked Amu.

Amu opened her eyes in surprise. "I'm sorry Rima! You don't like being called cute do you?" Amu made a- guilty face- that made every one in the class-Except Ikuto gasp. Aparently, everyone was listening in on our conversation.

In the corner of Amu's eyes, she saw Nikaidou's expression change into a real teacher's. "Alright class! No more fooling around! I need you in teams of two until the end of our school festival! Amu with Ikuto! Rima with Yaya..." (After Nikaidou sorts all the teams)

"I guess we will be teamates." Amu said."What's a school festival?"

"Nothing special, it's just when our whole school each tries to earn some more money."

"Then of course that would be important!" Amu interjected.

"But only 50 people or so even cares about it!"

"So? You're raising money for your school!" Amu said annoyed.

"Huh... Well I have an Idea of what we can do." Ikuto said.

"What is it?"

"I'm thinking of it."

"Can you dance?" Amu asked.

"If I could I wouldn't."Ikuto replied.

"PLEASE! We could spread posters around the neighborhood of our school festival and, I'd perform with you... P-please?" Amu released her special (Angelic) smile on Ikuto.

"...Okay." Ikuto said reluctently, even he couldn't stand that smile.  
The school day passed quickly, Utau ditched Amu and already went home. There were still some students in the halls. Amu was about to walk around the corner when a girl said "Do you think Ikuto likes Hinamori-sama?"

_"Maybe Amu likes Ikuto-kun." Someone else said._

_"Have you noticed Ikuto's eyes get softer when he's next to Amu?!" A girl said jelously._

_"It seems like Ikuto and Amu are really close."_

_"Maybe they're secretly dating?"_

_"What? Well looks like the black prince is taken!"_

_"The white prince is still available."_

'_Of course,_' Amu thought. _'Tadase is the white prince and Ikuto is the Black prince. They must be really popular.'_

"Just ignore them," A voice behind Amu said. The voice sounded really familiar.

"Kukai?" Amu said her voice lighting up. The whispering from around the corner stopped when they heard Amu.

"Hey, Long time no see."

**Kukai: AND I MAKE MY ENTRANCE!**

**Tadase: White prince... I like it... What about you Kiseki?**

**Kiseki: MERE COMMONERS SHOULD NOT SPEAK ABOUT US CALMLY LIKE THAT! **

**Yoru: We're more cool...**

**Amu: NO! I AM!**

**Yoru and Kiseki: ...but you're more like a- princess?**

**Amu: True...**

**Utau: What about me?**


	3. Chapter 3: Long time no see?

**Spark: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for a week, I was in ****_California._**** Summer went by so dang fast... I have to go to school on the 20th, sucks. BUT oh yeah, this has no Amuto, sorry. It doesn't have Tadamu either. So yeah... **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Long time no see?**

* * *

"Kukai! Wow! I haven't seen you in years!" exclaimed Amu. "I haven't seen you in 6 years! It's been so long!" Kukai and Amu have been Childhood friends ever since they were just two years old, toddlers. Kukai and Amu were born on the same date, and they used to be neighbors too! Amu was doing modeling ever since she was 4. She began music when she was 5 and when she was nine, she moved away somewhere else. Kukai and Amu Lost contact with each other within a month; Kukai and Amu both changed their cell phone numbers at the same time. Amu smiled, she wasn't bothered by the fact that she could read Kukai's eyes either. She just liked being with him. It was almost as if his smile was contagious.

Kukai smiled, it was impossible not to, because Kukai loved being with Amu; her smile was contagious. "Gomen Amu, I would've spoken to you sooner, but it would've caused a lot of commotion in class."

"You're in my class? I didn't notice you. That's weird." Amu said confused.

"Yeah, I sit behind you."

"But the guy behind me he-"

"I traded spots with him."

"REALLY!?" Amu made a really big smile,"That's great! We can talk to each other in class like we used to!"

"But what if we get caught?"

"We never got caught before."

"We have tryouts for soccer tomorrow. I'm gonna be going, you?" Kukai raised his eyebrows, hopefully.

"No way... I would miss it! Besides, I get to spend more time with my old.. Bestie!" Amu giggled, she remembered how when they were 6 Kukai would complain every time Amu called him her bestie.

Instead of complaining Kukai just smiled, and blushed a little bit too. "Follow me" Kukai grabbed Amu's arm and led her down the hall, running. "I want to show you something."

While running Kukai noticed everyone staring, 'they're getting the wrong idea,' Kukai thought. Even Ikuto and Tadase stopped to watch.

Kukai lead Amu up the stairs. "Kukai! What was that for?!" Amu complained.

"You run faster now then 6 years ago..." Kukai teased. Kukai took out some keys and unlocked the door.

Kukai was the first to step in, he smiled brightly at Amu.

"WOW! " Amu exclaimed. Amu and Kukai were on the rooftop of the school; the school was 4 stories tall.

"This is- well.. used to be my secret place. now, it's more like, o-our secret place. Kukai stammered.

"That's cute, but I'm afraid some people might get the wrong idea of what we're doing here." Amu smiled. 'Just like old times,' she thought.

"You noticed too? Did you see the look on Utau's face?!"

"Utau?" Amu cocked her head in confusion."You know Utau?"

"The whole school is talking about you and Utau. Besides, I've watched every single of your performances, with and without Utau." Kukai boasted proudly.

"That's cool."

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask you," Kukai studied Amu's face. "Did Tsukiyomi really say yes to dance with you?!"

"Ikuto? Yeah, He said he would dance... He knows how to play the violin too, so i suppose I could play my guitar with him."

Kukai looked surprised,"That's weird..." Kukai looked at Amu who looked back at him with pure confusion. " He must... I'm not handing her over to someone like him..."

Amu only recognized part of what Kukai said, the rest was too low for Amu to understand. Amu broke Kukai's train of thought, "Sorry Kukai, the sky is really pretty and all but..." Amu looked up to see a cloud in the shape of a heart. "I have to get back home, Utau's probably waiting for me."

"Alright," Kukai said sadly, "I'll sign you up for soccer then."

"Thanks Kukai, see ya."


	4. Chapter 4: Blue

**Spark: Hello commoners! I must Inform you that I have made up my mind! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA YOU SEE.. I WILL-**

**Amu: She's only gonna post 2 times a week, homework... you know?**

**Spark: HEY!**

**Chapter 4: Blue**

* * *

Amu took out her keys and unlocked the door, she had a frown on her face as she squeaked the door open. 'The house is as empty as always,' she thought. The floor was squeaky clean, and there was a huge chandelier on the ceiling. Amu's new boots tapped against the floor as she walked. The house was quieter than usual, Utau music wasn't on. Amu took a deep breath, "Utau!" I'm home!"

As soon as Amu yelled it, she realizes that she should have not. Two Charas; Iru and Eru came floating about, yelling...LOUD.

'Utau! Amu-chan is home!" One said.

"Eru! Utau is busy talking with Tadase!" The other one scolded.

Amu ignore their voices and walked towards them. She almost bumped into them when they both moved away. "UGH, Amu should get a CHARA! IT'S SO ANNOYING HOW SHE CAN'T SEE US!" Iru pouted.

Amu smiled,'Another secret to keep,' she thought. 'I already have four Charas and this weird crystal flower.'Amu ran up 3 flights of stairs to her room, to shut the door tight and lock it. Amu's room was full of posters of her and Utau's posters. With photos of her and her past friends. Her blanket was a simple flowery pattern. The room was about the size of 2 master bedrooms put together, but that was only part of it.

Amu pulled one of her books on the bookcase out, the book read, the wonders of technology and engineering. Utau would never read it. The bookcase instantly moved silently, revealing another pathway of stairs. Amu took the easy way; jumping down four flights of stairs.

Amu landed on a patch of red roses. The roses bounced her back up, for some reason, Amu has never been pricked by the thorns. Amu was in the back yard garden, or at least under it. The ground below was more fertile, and so more beautiful plants grew there, but roses where the only thing that was able to grow down here. The roses would mysteriously move place to place wherever Amu moved, she would always have a secret garden mysteriously huge under in the backyard. These roses glowed in the dark and sparkled, leading Amu's way. The only flaw to these roses, were that... they don't have any aroma.

"Amu-chan? How was your first day of school?" Suu, Amu's own Shugo Chara asked.

Amu smiled, "It was okay, I made some friends, Ikuto, Tadase... Rima... Then there's Kukai."

"Yeah you told us about him didn't you?" Miki asked.

"Forget about that! When are you telling Utau that you have Charas just like her?!" Ran exclaimed.

"Did you know that the guy with blonde hair, Tadase, has a Chara too? Kiseki, he's really cute..." Miki said dreamily.

"Really? Then...Maybe Ikuto does too..." Amu's thoughts were interrupted when Dia screamed. Amu ran to Dia followed by the rest of her Charas, to see Dia staring at the clover, it wasn't a lock, but just a four leaved clover.

What was next to it was the interesting part, one chara was sitting next to the clover wearing a blue frill mini skirt with a knitted jacket. She had a blue rose in her hair. IT smiled...

"Hi!" She said shyly,"I'm Blue, I am Amu's new Chara."

Amu stared at the Chara blankly.

Blue sparkled,"I represent what you were like today. To other people you sparkle and shine and let people follow your lead, but inside you don't really know what you're doing." Blue closed her eyes and the room filled with the smell a roses. "A blue roses represents the unknowned, and the almost impossible, something perhaps...not real." She opened her eyes again."Isn't that what you are?"

Amu tilted her head in confusion,"I'm perfectly real, and... Isn't Chara supposed to be what you want to be? NOT what you are."

Blue nodded and smiled angelically,"That's true, but I'm not exactly like a blue rose, I'm just different somehow. Think of me like a blue star, but half rose, of course."

"I don't understand..." Amu said.

"One day, you will for sure. I was in your heart ever since you were born, today I came out because when you met Tadase and Ikuto today... You opened your heart a little."

* * *

**Spark: I'm satisfied. Oh! And I PROMISE that the next chapter we will have some Tadamu and some Amuto... maybe some Amu+Nagi too... who knows?  
**


	5. Chapter 5: His problem?

**IKUTO: UGHHHHHHHHHHH TADAMU...**

**Spark: Suck it 'll like the ending at least.**

**Tadase: Something Ikuto likes? That doesn't sound good...**

**Ikuto: Shut up Tada-gay**

**Tadase: She up Ikdiot**

**Ikuto: You made that up.**

**Amu: What happens in the end?**

**Spark: You'll like it, trust me... I think... YEAH, I'm pretty sure you'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What's his** problem?

Amu smiled with a twinkle in her eye,"Welcome to the group Star!"

Blue frowned,"MY NAME IS BLUE!" Blue paused for a moment, as if listening to something. "You might wanna go up there Utau's gonna go into your room in just a second... I wanna go too."

Amu nodded, Blue had this weird talent that might come in handy-Blue was just like Amu. Amu wouldn't have needed Blue to know Utau and Tadase were coming; she could sense it.  
Amu motioned for her other four charas to come too. It's kinda weird, having four charas now. She thought.

Amu and her five charas were able to make it back to Amu's room just as Utau knocked on Amu's door. Amu was already sitting on her bed in a comfortable position hugging a pillow. The five charas were sitting across from Amu. "Come in." Amu said.

Utau pushed the door open, Utau stood in the doorway with her jaw hanging. "Utau? What's wrong?" Tadase asked.

Tadase walked into the room a few steps and smiled at Amu. "Hello... Amu, right?"

Amu felt uncomfortable having a guy she didn't know call her by her first name; but Ikuto did it too, so does it really matter anymore? This was also the first time a guy has come into her room.

It took a minute for Tadase to notice there were five charas on her bed. Once he saw he looked the same way Utau did. "A-Amu? You have four charas? -no forget about that... YOU HAVE CHARAS?!" Tadase turned to Utau furious.

Four charas? Amu checked again. Nope, she obviously had five charas. Ran,Miki,Suu,Dia,and Blue. Tadase probably couldn't see Blue. Why was he mad though? It didn't really make sense.

Utau glanced at Tadase with eyes that were pleading, 'don't hurt me I didn't know!' Or so Amu thought, Amu resisted reading Utau's eyes.

Utau smiled and mouthed something to Tadase. Tadase turned dark red and embarrassed, "I'm sorry, need to go get some fresh air at the moment." He said.

Utau stepped aside for Tadase to go, smiling. Utau closed the door with a gleeful look. "Guess what Amu! Would you like to be part of the guardians?"

"It sounds stupid," Amu said sharply,personalities changing.

Utau frowned,"Tadase is the king,I am the queen, Kukai is the knight, and we have none in the Ace spot right now. **(LOL I don't really want this story to have YAYA...)** Then there's the IDIOTS..."

"The Idiots?"The way Utau said it made it sound interesting, like she hated them.

Utau looked scary now,"It's a group made by Ikuto, Nagi, and Rima are in it too."

"Rima?" That was unexpected, Rima seemed nice.

Utau scoffed,"But we're A LOT more popular then them." Blue said I have different personalities. But Utau does too! It's not fair.

Amu smiled, "That's funny, so it's like a Black team and white team..." Yesterday she heard a few students talking about them.

Utau smiled a bit,"Yeah. Our groups are made out of people who have charas so... since you have four charas, it'll be awesome."

"I don't feel like joining any clubs right now" Amu said as she walked away. Her five charas followed her. "IT'S NOT A CLUB!" Utau fumed behind her. Amu wondered why Utau was so angry. Amu walked outside of her house/mansion. She guessed Tadase was probable where the water fountain was. Why she thought that? Because Tadase seemed like that kind of guy.

Amu peeked around Crystal, the tree she named. Because underneath Crystal were two crystal hearts. Around the tree, she saw Tadase sitting on one of the benches smiling. The birds like him; the birds would land on Tadase's hand and softly chirp. Amu looked a little closer to see a tiny miniature Chara talking to Tadase. The name 'Kiseki' suddenly came to Amu's mind.

Amu blushed,'How nostalgic, Tadase looks like a prince.' Amu thought. "Nami." she called sweetly, Amu stretched out a hand.

A pink dove landed on one of Amu's finger. **(That's funny, PINK. What's next? We see a green colored pig?)**

Tadase reached out his own hand and a yellow dove landed on Tadase's hand. " Kazuhiko."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Isn't that name maybe, possibly, just a teeny weeny bit long? Harmonious prince, really?" Amu walked over and and sat down about 7 inches away from Tadase. Amu wasn't bothered by the closeness. Although,Tadase seemed a bit squeamish.

Tadase shrugged, "I don't think it's long at all."

Amu smirked a bit,"I'll call him Kazu then."

Kazu and Nami flew off. Nami flew towards the other doves, while Kazu flew and landed on Crystal. As soon as Kazu landed, Amu saw another bird, Blue. It reminded Amu of the color of Ikuto's hair. (BLEH, A dark blue bird? Ikuto's blue is really cute. But it just doesn't look every good on a dove does it?)

Amu looked up at the birds confusingly,"Are those two the only males? I thought male doves would fight, but it seems those two are the only ones fighting."

Tadase was staring at Nami, think about something,"Where are the two doves?"

Amu pointed,"In that tree over there."

Tadase leaned back to look up, he moved his hands; His hands landed on top of Amu's. Amu and Tadase blushed Mostly Tadase, and Tadase quickly moved his hand away. They barely evened touched! Tadase blush went away quickly and was followed by a look of... maybe curiosity? Amu couldn't tell.

Tadase stared into Amu's eyes for a while and looked away, Tadase's eyes were a clear reddish, pink. 'Girly girl,' Amu thought. Amu followed Tadase's eyes and found he was staring at the two bird, Kazu and... this other blue bird.

Amu spoke out without thinking, "They kinda look like you and Ikuto huh?" Maybe Tadase might find that mean,_'Your face kinda looks like a bird. But they really did, not in looks, just personalities, the way they act, and their influences to others.'_

Tadase looked at Amu," Will you be joining the guardians?" Tadase looked kinda desperate with an evil look. But he covered it with an hopeful smile.

"No I won't,"Amu replied happily, she was proud of herself for not joining. That was weird, Amu tried to make a sympathy face, kinda like a 'feel bad' face, but she couldn't.

Tadase's curious face returned,"Why not?"

Amu smiled," My life, my choices, my actions, and my tummy says that shes hungry." Amu walked away leaving Tadase sitting on the bench. It was getting late, 8:00; Weird, it wasn't dark outside yet. Amu went into her room and noticed Yellow. A new chara that appeared when Amu and Tadase were outside. Amu was tired, she flopped on her bed without bothering to change out of the dress and knitted cover jacket that she wore to school.

Amu meant to take a short nap and wake up thirty minutes later, but she ended up oversleeping, and missing dinner.

As Amu slept, she dreamed,'_ Tadase is to shy and girly, Ikuto is kinda rude, but gentle... in a way. WHY AM ARE THEY IN MY DREAMS?!'_. Amu woke up by a loud tap on the patio door Amu had. 'Great, I was having a good dream too... What was my dream anyway?'

Amu rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Who is waking me up at 5:00 in the morning?" She muttered. "And where is Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia?" Amu saw Blue and Yellow sleeping in the little bed Amu made them, because they didn't have eggs, but where were the eggs of the others?

The patio door tapped again, this time a bit louder. Amu pushed away her curtains, she opened the door. "Ikuto, what are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6: Ikuto?

The patio door tapped again, this time a bit louder. Amu pushed away her curtains, she opened the door. "Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

Ikuto opened his mouth, he was saying something, but it was hard to distinguish. Amu opened the lock. Ikuto slid in quietly looking around.

Amu silently watched as Ikuto and Yoru came into her house uninvited. Yoru was the tiny chara floating around. Where was Yoru on the first day of school?

"Hello Amu-chan," A miniature Ikuto smiled. "I'm Black." Black had black hair, he was a guy, of course.

"Black?! Long time no see! I haven't seen you in years!" Blue came towards Black.

Yellow followed Blue, smiling and blushing like crazy. But that was natural, it was a dark red blush, but just a tint of red to her cheeks, like always.

"Where are your other charas?" Ikuto asked.

Amu was surprised Ikuto knew about her other charas. "I don't know," She replied,"They might be in the rose-..."

"They're not, I saw Utau taking them somewhere."

Amu groaned,"We have to go find Utau don't we?" Amu frowned.

Ikuto looked surprised to see Amu's reaction, he chuckled. Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and dragged her out to the patio. Ikuto jumped down from the 3 story house/mansion.

"You have got to be kidding me." Amu tried making a nervous-cute face. But somehow, around Tadase and Ikuto, she couldn't. Ikuto chuckled again.

"I'll catch you," He said. "You'll be my princess for today."

Amu rolled her eyes and looked away. A few seconds later she looked back at Ikuto,"Do you promise to catch me?"

Ikuto smiled,"Yes, I promise."

Amu jumped, she didn't close her eyes though. She wanted to be able to remember how she died. Ikuto kept his promise.

Ikuto caught Amu easily, but he didn't let her go. Ikuto jumped onto the neighbors houses, into backyards, and each time he landed lightly on his feet. He had his ears and tail, he was probably in chara change mode.

Amu crossed her arms, watching silently. Her surrounding flashed by as a blur.

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered.

Ikuto looked at Amu, but he still jumped from place to place without any difficulty.

"What would you do if I said I was scared of heights, and I'm about to puke on you?" Amu asked.

"Kiss you and hope you hold it in."

"What if I puked even more after you kissed me?"

"I'd puke on you too."

"I get it now, this is why Tadase hates you." Amu regretted those word once she said them. Ikuto's grip on Amu loosened, sending Amu tumbling to the ground.

Before Amu hit the ground, a puff of black made a cushioning for her. "Black? Ugh. That's so out of style." Yellow remarked.  
"What did you say?" Black asked innocently, bringing out a sharp axe.

Something was wrong, Amu could sense it. Her hair tie with the X was turned into a blue rose with a star inside. "I don't think we should be doing this."

Ikuto sneered, "We? Who's doing most of the work here?" Amu noticed the sudden change in Ikuto's personality.

"I don't think Utau has my Chara anymore."

"Impossible," Ikuto shook his head. "Utau wouldn't leave your charas someplace random."

"Where's Yoru?"

Ikuto looked around him,"He's not here,"

Amu smiled and yawned. "I told you." As Amu stood up, darkness overwhelmed her vision. Ikuto's voice rang in her ears. Her eyes hurt badly. At that moment Amu wished for three things: To be back home, to disappear, and she wished she had her first kiss.

Amu's head ran in circles, she couldn't tell wear she was. Why? Her Third wish didn't make sense. She had never wished that before. Amu felt a soft touch on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7: Ikuto!

**Amu: Hiya People!**

**Ikuto: Hiya!**

**Tadase: Hiya!**

**Ikuto: I SAID HIYA FIRST TADASE!**

**Amu: Technically I did.**

**Sparky: Hiya!**

Amu's head ran in circles, she couldn't tell wear she was. Why? Her Third wish didn't make sense. She had never wished that before. Amu felt a soft touch on her lips.

**CHAPTER 7: Ikuto~~**

* * *

Amu blinked, her mouth felt dry. Amu lazily got up, it felt as if she'd been asleep for a long time.

"Where am I?" Amu mumbled to herself. "Who's bed is this?" Waking up in a bed, now that's creepy. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was going to sleep the day she was with Tadase.

"You might want to wear this right now. Unless you feel like wearing Pajamas all day." Yellow held up a short light pink dress.

"Thanks," Amu thought for a minute,"Where am I? Where's Blue?

"Ikuto brought you here, it's kinda like a little cabin. And blue is with black... and Ikuto."

Ikuto? Amu didn't remember anything with Ikuto. "What happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Well, you fainted and Ikuto brought you here." Yellow paused for a second,"That's all."

"Really? I think it's kinda weird how I woke up in a bed."

"It's not- he didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes. And if he did, he would've probably changed your clothes too while he was at it."

"You didn't have to mention it like that. But that's good, I don't like an idiot like him." Amu looked around. "I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"Yeah."

Amu opened the door. A burst of sunlight came in. Amu blinked a few times to get her eyesight back to normal.

"Q-Quit it Black!" Blue giggled. Blue looked happy, her hair was swaying in the gentle wind. And her eyes sparkled with amusement and admiration. Unlike her hair which was Blue, she had blonde eyes, a perfect copy of Amu's. Except her's were smaller.

Amu giggled, Ikuto smiled at Amu. Blue and Black didn't notice Amu.

"Thank you Ikuto." Amu whispered softly.

"YOUR WELCOME!" Ikuto shouted. The sound echoed of the mountains in the distance. Blue and Black still didn't notice the two of them. "Thank you for what?"

"Yesterday."

Ikuto turned slightly red,"Yeah, it was amazing wasn't it?" Ikuto smirked.

" I don't remember anything about yesterday. Sorry."

Ikuto looked at Amu, surprised. "Seriously?!" Ikuto practically yelled. "Ugh."

Amu looked at Ikuto surprised, she took a step back.

Ikuto smirked again.

Amu smirked back for no reason at all. Smirk, what a funny word. Blue and Black stared at Amu and Ikuto with a smirk on they're faces too. Black said something. Amu didn't hear it.

* * *

**PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! COMMENT! Or review... either one works... I think they're the same thing.**


End file.
